Movies?
by NATIVESx182
Summary: Set in season two after Nate and Jenny first kiss. The background story changed a little bit. Title may change as i get more into the story. Read and review? Rated for future language.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hi! This is my first story, so please review and be nice please. I've only seen like two episodes of Gossip Girl and once I found out that Taylor Momsen was leaving I didn't watch any others because I really only liked her character and Nate. So this is taking place after Nate saves her from Agnes and Max, they kiss and this story is the morning after. Hope you like it

Oh, and I made a few minor changes. And characters a little O.O.C. Enjoy.

Caitlin

I woke up the next day feeling great. Nate saved I from a bad scene, I new it was bad but she was too stubborn to admit it. After a year of crushing on him we finally kissed. It was amazing; he's like my prince charming. Nate's lips were so soft and the look in his eyes made me feel so loved. After the kiss he walked me home neither Rufus or Dan were there so Nate gave me a kiss on the cheek and a peck in the lips then said good night. I seriously felt like I was on cloud nine. Suddenly a feeling of dread washed through me.

I didn't think of the morning after.

It's gonna be totally awkward at dinner and on the way to school. Thank God for Dan he could be used as a buffer. Even though I knew I shouldn't be smiling, I still am. I still feel like I'm on air, like nothing could ruin this feeling. Even though by the time I get to school Blair and Serena will probably ruin it, I don't care. Hate to sound like a child, but every time when I see them I'll think 'I know something you don't know'.

I put on my uniform and did my makeup, a little darker and a little heavier. Oh well, I feel edgier and rebellious today, for some reason my skirt seems shorter and my top seems sluttier. I adjusted my bangs and walked out of my room with just a little more swagger and attitude. I love feeling this way. Rufus, Dan, and Nate were sitting at the table eating waffles. Yummy.

"Wow Jen, put a shirt on, will ya?" Dan said with a sarcastic tone and sipped his coffee.

"Your brothers right, you need to cover up." Rufus had a gentler tone.

"This is what a normally wear." I said back rolling my eyes and grabbed a plate.

"No really, you're looking a little slutty today." Dan replied.

"I do not!" I have to admit that hurt a little, but I still felt good.

"Listen to your brother Jenny." Rufus said while reading the newspaper.

"What do you think Nate? Do I look good or should I go change." I knew I was putting him on the spot but I couldn't help it; he hasn't looked at me yet. Nate's eyes got a little wider and he hesitated a bit.

"I think you look fine, but I think you missed a button." He replied, trying to please both my family and me. I rolled my eyes a little and did one more button.

"There ya go." Rufus said and playfully shock my shoulder.

The rest of breakfast was spent with polite chitchat and small talk. On our way to school Dan asked, "Nate, you were awfully quiet during breakfast, how come?"

That question took Nate by surprise, you could tell from his expression. "Oh, um, I'm just tired." Damn, that was a good cop out.

"That was a good opening, big turn out, you left early. Where'd you go?" Why was Dan so questionative today? Oh crap, what would happen if he found out me and Nate kissed.

"I wanted to leave early because I didn't feel good. Nate took care of me last night, wasn't that nice of him?" I wanted Nate to say out loud what we did, just not in front of Dan.

"Oh really?" Dan looked surprised by the fact that his friend would help his sister.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice. A little thank you for letting me crash at your house." Nate said and smiled at me, then Dan and back at me. I couldn't help but smile back, probably with googlely eyes but too bad.

Dan shot a Nate a weird look like, 'Why are you smiling so weird and brightly at my sister?' Nate composed himself and looked straight ahead.

My morning classes went by quickly with me day dreaming of Nate and paying attention the teacher. I haven't seen Serena or Blair at all today, so that made me feel even better.

"I'm just saying that a pair means two, so why do we say 'a pair of pants' when were talking about one, not two items." Eric asked enthusiastically.

"You'd sound stupid if you say pant, like 'hey mom I need you to wash my pant' or 'I can't find my new pant, have you seen them?'" Hopefully that was a good enough answer because Eric will go on and on, and Nate just walked up to our table.

"Hey Jenny, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked shy and vulnerable, how cute is that?

"Sure, be right back." I said to Eric and smiled at Nate. I got up and Nate led me a somewhat secluded area, like he didn't want anyone to see us.

"About last night-" Nate began.

"I swear if you say it was a mistake I will slap you." I cut him off, my tone was playful but I was serious.

"No, I'm not gonna say that," Nate smiled and chuckled "I was gonna say that I liked it, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" He flashed me an amazing smile and I'm surprised that I didn't melt into a puddle right there.

"I guess. I'm not doing anything anyway." Again my tone was playful.

"I'd say 'pick you up at eight' but we kind of live together now so, be ready at eight."

"Alrighty." I said smiling.

"Oh, and I thought you looked great this morning." Nate gave me his beautiful smirk witched cause me to look like a tomato. He chuckled and looked around then gave me a small kiss.

"See ya tonight." Nate said then began to walk away.

"See ya later." I replied then walked back to Eric grinning like an idiot.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked

"The most amazing thing just happened to me."

So, What'd ya think? Review please? Be honest and nice, criticism is wanted but try to keep it clean.

-Caitlin


	2. The Date

Authors Note: I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter :p so this is for the first and second chapter.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Okay, time for chapter two, Enjoy

I was re-straightening my hair for the third time. I have to look good for Nate. It's our first official date, and I have to look perfect. I'm wearing a shortish dark red dress; it was casual and dressy at the same time, black belt, fishnet stockings, black shoes that kinda look like horse riding shoes. I accessorized my look with silver and black bangles, I was wearing a black neckless with a black heart shaped locket.

It's 7:56; Nate would knock on my bedroom door in four minutes. I turned off the straightener and set it down, I picked up my makeup bag and applied some final touches. I had smokey eye shadow, light red lipstick, and some red blush.

As the click kept ticking my nerves kept getting bigger and more intense. What if the movies all sold out? What if someone sees us? What is gossip girl sees us? Oh god, what is dad and Dan find out? This can't end well. What if it does? What if dad's okay with Nate dating me? What if Dan's okay with it? That won't happen, but what if it does? So many 'what if's' floating though my head I lost track of time. Soon enough there was a knonk at my door.

Holy hell, this is it.

Calm down Jenny, it's gonna be fine. I kept repeating in my head as I opened my door. There stood Nate looking as good as ever. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. He was casual and somewhat dressy too. He smiled his breath-taking smile and handed me a white lily, my favorite.

"It's beautiful; and my favorite." I smiled brightly.

"I know, but it has nothing on you," With that comment I blushed and looked down. "You ready to go?" Nate asked.

"Yeah." I replied still smiling big and bright. Nate grabbed my hand and led me to the door. We had to be quiet because Dan was in his room and Rufus was somewhere else, probably his room or the bathroom. After we made it to the door we walk in comfortable silence. As we walked outside Nate had his driver waiting for us. _**{AN: Yes, I realize Nate was "poor" at this time but I tweaked a few things} **_He opened the door for me and I smiled at him, again.

His driver set off towards the movie theater as Nate asked me, "How was your day at school?"

"It was surprisingly good. No run-ins with Serena or Blair, no girl drama, no teacher trouble. How bout you?" I asked him back.

"Well I was nervous all morning, because I asked this really amazing girl, how I really liked out," I smirked at that. "She said yes so it's all good… but I think Chuck might be suspicious." Nate concluded, I probably had a confused look on my face.

"What? How would he know?" I asked with a somewhat worried tone.

"I don't know how he would know. All day he kept look at me with a weird expression. Let's forget about him though, I have a better idea of what we could do." Nate finished with a smirk and gave me a kiss.

"Already forgotten." I said as I pulled away then leaned back in; I just can't resist his eyes.

The kiss gradually got more passionate and more heated; it's a pity the movie theater is right by my house. When the car stopped we pulled apart and fixed ourselves up. I looked at my reflection and saw that my hair was all messed up.

"Aw man, I straightened my hair four times to get it to look just right. And you messed it up because you can't keep your hormonal hands to yourself." I pouted in ad said in a teasing tone. I fixed up my hair a bit, oh well the messy look is in.

"Hey, as I recall, you didn't exactly push me away." Nate smirked.

"Well, you look at me with thoughs eyes and it's impossible to." I confessed.

"I'll remember that, it looks sexier this was too," That little comment made me blush. "Come on, we're gonna miss our movie." Nate took my hand and led me out of the car.

Nate had the driver park a block away so we could have some alone time. We walked hand and hand down the street. Luckily since were in Brooklyn we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us. The whole way to the theater we kept laughing and looking at each other lovingly. People were giving us look that said 'Young and in love' we didn't really notice or care.

We reached the ticket booth and Nate paid for my ticket and my candy at the candy counter.

"You didn't have to do that." I said as we sat down in our seats, we chose our seats in the back of the theater in the corner. Lot's of privacy.

"Of coarse I will, you're my girl, and I treat my girl right." Nate said matter of factly.

"'Your girl', huh?" I said smiley widely.

"Yes, my girl." Nate said smiling as brightly as me. I leaned in and kissed him.

The lights went down so we pulled apart and watch the previews begin. Some of them looked really stupid others looked pretty good. The movie we chose to see was Insidious. Nate probably wanted to see it so he'd have my jump on his lap every five seconds.

His loss, I don't get scared by movies.

"That movie was great!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the theater.

"I know the ending was sssooo good!" Nate agreed.

"How creepy was that old lady!"

"Very, and that face behind the cutain?"

"Oh my god, I'm not gonna sleep tonight. That movie totally ruined sleep for me!" I pretty much yelled and covered my face with my hands.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from creepy old ladies." Nate said sliming lovingly at me. I smiled back.

We looked in each other's eyes and leaned in, the moment was perfect. It was just us. There was no cars, not street noise, no nothing. The kiss was sweet, chaste, and lasted all of two seconds. But it was amazing, and….. and….. just perfect. We pulled apart smiling, Nate grabbed my hand and we walked back to the car.

As we made our way inside Dan was on the couch watching tv with Rufus.

"Where've you two been?" Dan asked.

"We saw Insidious and it was AMAZING! Possibly my favorite movie, I can't tell if I like it better then The Shining." I said.

"Ah, The Shining was great!" Nate exclaimed. I laughed he looked so cute.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." I said and gave Nate's hand a squeeze while Dan and Rufus were focused in on the tv. Nate squeezed my hand back. I went back to my room and got ready for bed.

That night I fell asleep with a giant grin in my face.


End file.
